Paying in Blood
by Heaven Leigh
Summary: What if Spike jumped and not Buffy? *CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!*
1. ChApTeR 1

Paying in Blood.  
By Heaven Leigh  
Summary: What if Spike jumped, and not Buffy?  
Disclaimer: I hate to say this, but I need to stop lying to   
myself, Joss if lord over all that is Buffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"BUFFY!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? SHOW YOUR PALE ASS RIGHT NOW."  
Glory says when they are fighting at the tower. "Things change,   
Glory. And one of the things that will be changing is the fact   
you will actually be. Human, God, I don't give a rats ass what   
the fuck you are but, when you fuck with my family, you BETTER   
learn that if you play with matches, your going to start a fire."   
Buffy said from behind the hell god. "It doesn't matter how they   
got here or even if they are human. If I think of them as part   
of my family, you don't lay as much as a poorly done nail on   
them." Then gives the hammer one more swing and the bitch is down.   
Then Ben takes Glory's form."If you ever, ever come near me and   
mine again." "We won't. I swear." They Buffy turns to leave as   
she hears Dawn call her name," BUFFY!!!" By the time Buffy get   
there it is too late. Buffy pushes Doc out of the way. But Spike   
is still up there. "Buffy, It's started. I have to jump" Buffy   
looks back, then Back at Dawn. "Spike, care of her and my friends   
ok?" Dawn knows what she is doing. "Buffy No" Then Spike has an   
Idea." There might be another way. But It will hurt." Buffy doesn't   
get it. "Buffy lets talk for a second" Spike grabs Buffys arm and   
Pulls her away from Dawn. "Buffy, Giles said that once the blood   
stop, then the portal will stay open. What if I have Summers Blood,   
your blood, in my veins, and I jump then the portal might think that   
the blood stopped flowing" Buffy thinks about it." Spike, take my   
blood, not hers. ok?" Spike looks Buffy in the eye, then Vamps out.   
When he bites Buffy, they can both hear Dawn scream. "NO!!!" Then when   
he has enough. He pulls back. Looks Buffy in the eye again. "Buffy I   
love you." Buffy realises something when it is too late, one of them   
has to jump."I love you too, Spike." Then he jumps. The portal closes   
and Buffy's life changes forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry it is short but I think it is a good start. Please Read and Review.   
Thanks. Luv ya Bunchez. 


	2. ChApTeR 2

Spike wakes up in a white void. When he sees Joyce. "Joyce? Is that you? Mum?" "Yes, Spike,   
it's me. I know what you are thinking. You are in heaven. You took your own life to save the   
world and the people you love. You are a champion now." Spike blinks. "What? I am a demon. I   
should be in bleedin' hell." Joyce gives Spike Buffy's signature eye roll. He now knows where   
she got it from. "Mum, what is going to happen?" "You get to go home"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy holds Dawn in her arms, Both crying. "Did you mean it? What you said to Spike, did you   
mean it?" Buffy is taken back, "Yea, Dawn, I meant it. If you want, I will tell the the Scoobies.   
They will be mad, but I am going to ask Willow to do a spell. Make me forget that I loved him."  
Then they both look down at the ground, Spike is a body and not dust. He is not dust, that means   
that he can get a funeral, like he deserves. Buffy rushes down there, and takes Spike's body in   
her arms and starts to cry even hard. He was the only one that never left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, I know it is really short but I think that this is a good place to stop. I hate cliffhangers,   
so I try to avoid them. But I am willing to add on again today. so R&R!!!!! 


	3. ChApTeR 3

A/N: I know you all hate my chapters and their size but I am trying to make them longer.   
I swear. I also changed my settings. I was NOT aware of the fact that I didn't take   
anonymous reviews. But I do now. :-) Happy Heaven. But I will do what I can and if you   
have any Ideas about the story, please tell me. I want them. I will give you a shiny new   
nickel. Thanks much. *Hugz and kisses*   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What? Home? But I jumped. I am dead, really this time." Joyce rolls her eyes again. "Spike,   
when you go home, back to Sunnydale, You will be human. You will remember everything, not   
this place, but that's just because you will tell Dawn and Buffy that you saw me and that   
would hurt them so much. Spike, I love you, you are like a son to me. You are a good man."  
Spike lowers his head, "I love you too, but I am not a man." Joyce looks like she doesn't   
understand," Yes, you are. You have your soul.ok You are a vampire, but what makes a man a   
man? Really? It's not his body heat or that fact that he can walk in the sunlight. It's that  
way he cares for people." Now is Spike's turn to look like he doesn't understand, "What do you   
mean I have my soul. If I had a soul, then how could William do the stuff I did top all those   
people? How could I?" Joyce sits own next to him, "William, things are not always that simple."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xander comes up next to Buffy. "Buffy, it's just Spike, How could he close the portal anyway?"   
Buffy gets up, looks at him with tears in her eyes, and smacks him. Hard. "Xander, How could   
you say that?" Xander puts his hand to his face,"Buffy, what was that for, I mean its not like  
you loved him. Did you?" Buffy turns back to Spike's body,"Giles, will you help me with pick   
Spike up? We need to get him out of here."  
  
5 Days later  
  
"Buffy, would you read the headstone please?" "William Summers, 1875-2001, Loving Friend,   
Beloved Man, I love you Spike." Before they close the top, and put underground, Buffy lets go   
of his hand and his eyes open. "Buffy?" Buffy turns around and goes wide eyed. "S-spike? Is it   
really you?" Spike sits up on his elbows, in the daylight."Yea,luv, its me. I re-" He is cut   
of by a punch to face. Then Willow, Tara, and Dawn finally process the things goings going on   
around them and all have to sit down. Ayna, being and ex-demon has seen weirder things, like   
Xander faint when Spike sat up."Spike, never, NEVER, do something like that again!!" She goes   
to hug him. Spike hugs her back. "I remember jumping and then I woke up here" 


	4. ChApTeR 4

A/N: OK I know I haven't updated for a while but I went home for Christmas and My school is on   
block schedule, so I have to study for finals. SAVE ME!!!! I also know that the last chapter was   
shitty. I was in a hurry, OK. So on with the story.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joyce looks down at the scene, "It's about time." She looks at her friend and smiles. "I know, I am   
glad my son happy for once," says Mrs. Summer Orchard. Summer has on a long, deep purple Victorian   
style gown. Her long brown hair is up in a bun with lilacs. A few strands of hair curled and framing   
her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike looks back at his headstone," Buffy, either you didn't know my real last name or you talked to   
Dawn." Buffy looks confused, "What do you mean? Giles couldn't fine your last name, so we put ours on   
there. What does talking to Dawn have to do with anything?" She whips away loose tears and helps Spike   
out of his coffin. Then looks at Dawn. She Whistles to show her innocence. "Nibblet, you never told   
them why I thought your last name was ironic?" Dawn looks at Spike," I never though it was important.   
Plus I thought it was just between us." The scoobies look like they all came into an inside joke without   
hearing the story. Ayna, being as blunt as she is, is the one to say something. "Did we miss something   
important?" Spike rolls his eyes and when he realizes he did, he says, "I get that from you, ya know?"   
He is pointing to Buffy when he does so." But Summer was my mothers name. My full name is   
William Edward Orchard lll" Buffy snickers," Your mothers name was Summer Orchard?" She laughs some   
more. "I am sorry, I just when to the vineyards a little to much with my dad. Sorry Sweetie Its a nice   
name." She trys to hide her smile but she can't. Spike has had it, "Oh cuz "Buffy" is such a good name."   
Buffy stops laughing. She walks right up to him, pokes him on the chest and says," Don't start, we did   
the whole "Buffy" name thing last year, remember?" Spike smiles, gribs her wrist and pulls her into his   
arms, "yea, I remember. Your lip gloss tasted like wild melons.Dawn, being the look-ey lou that she is   
says, "Get a room." Spike looks into Buffy's eyes, "We fully intended to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer looks at Joyce, "That was so sweet." " I know, I just wish that our children got a brake every   
once and a while. They have no idea what they are in for." Summer smiles sadly, "If only William being   
human was the least he and Buffy had to deal with." 


End file.
